


Arranged Marriage

by Miryel



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Goofatron, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Starker, matrimonio combinato, tony stark - Freeform, traduzione, young!starker
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Quando Mary e Richard Parker decidono di promettere il loro figlio Peter al rampollo degli Stark, Tony, non hanno veramente idea con che razza di persone si stanno imparentando.Peter, invece, non ne sembra così sorpreso.Grazie Goofatron per avermi dato il permesso di tradurre la tua storia ♥[Young!Tony x Peter - Fluff - Traduzione ]





	Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081564) by [Goofatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron). 

[ Peter x Young!Tony - Traduzione - Fluff - wc: 2150]

** Arranged Marriage**

•••

Richard e Mary Parker hanno impiegato decenni di dedizione, in molteplici campi della scienza e, infine, sono diventati una forza da non sottovalutare. Loro interesse primario è non stabilire rivalità con altre società, come l'Oscorp e il Pym Labs, siccome la Parker Industries è specializzata nell'aiutare la gente comune, donando oltre il 55% delle loro entrate a molte cause utili; questo ha permesso che persino altri membri della famiglia, come Ben e May Parker, aprissero vari rifugi per senzatetto, nella sola area di Manhattan.

Nato e cresciuto in questa nuova era per i Parker, è Peter. A Peter verranno affidate le redini della società, un giorno e, proprio per questo, ha voluto approfondire le scienze biologiche e un po di chimica. A volte Peter è sulle copertine di diverse riviste scientifiche e molti articoli parlano spesso di lui. Uno di questi, un giorno, dà inizio a strane voci proprio nei riguardi del giovane e di altri figli di scienziati famosi – come per esempio Harry Osborn e _Tony Stark_ –, affermando che la crescente popolarità di Peter tra il pubblico, potrebbe facilmente surclassare quei cosiddetti "_Principi pomposi_" e guidare lui, un giorno, il mondo innovativo.

Queste voci causano ostilità tra gli altri altrettanto geniali coetanei di Peter, e lui si sente emarginato. Almeno finché Harry Osborn non gli si avvicina, gli fa l’occhiolino e un sorriso e gli dice che non tiene conto di tutte le voci che girano, e non pensa che lui sia la persona cattiva che vogliono far credere. Peter si scioglie immediatamente alla presenza di Harry, ed è felice della sua approvazione. È contento di aver trovato un amico che è disposto ad ascoltare il suo punto di vista, e non uno sciacallo proveniente dalla _Bugle_ o da chissà dove. Nasce rapidamente un'amicizia, e Harry ammette a Peter che era stato originariamente ingaggiato da suo padre per avvicinarlo e raccogliere informazioni ma che, dopo averlo incontrato, ha rinunciato a compiere la volontà di suo padre. Peter è contento che Harry sia stato onesto e che, malgrado questo, rimarranno amici.

Un giorno, i genitori di Peter gli rivelano di avere una notizia che gli cambierà la vita. Hanno discusso della fusione con un'altra società per aumentare i loro profitti, siccome guidano un'azienda in continua crescita e non possono farcela da soli. Ma, unendo le forze con la_ Stark Industries_, potranno ottenere molto di più e offrire centinaia, se non migliaia di opportunità di lavoro.

Peter è estatico fino a quando non razionalizza e si rende conto di qual è la situazione in cui si sta trovando: dovrà sposare il figlio e l'erede dello Stark Industries, Tony Stark. Naturalmente, non è troppo entusiasta di essere costretto a sposare qualcuno che non conosce nemmeno. Cerca di uscire da quella situazione, e i suoi genitori si sentono in colpa ma sono intenzionati ad andare fino in fondo a quella decisione. Affermano che questo era l'unico modo per convincere gli Stark a concordare con l'unione. Peter è fuori di sé, e chiede a Harry di incontrarsi. Trascorre il resto della giornata nella macchina dell’altro, disperato. Non riesca a credere che i suoi genitori possano avergli fatto una cosa del genere. Harry lo ascolta e, con calma, gli suggerisce di parlarne di nuovo con loro quando sarà più tranquillo. Peter, però, non ne avrà mai la possibilità, perché l'annuncio del fidanzamento si diffonde – come un incendio – in tutta la nazione, il giorno successivo. 

Peter allora si chiude a chiave nella sua stanza, rifiutando di parlare con i suoi genitori. Si sente come una pedina che viene usata per avvantaggiare la loro carriera, senza che nessuno prenda in considerazione i suoi sentimenti. L'unica persona a cui Peter permette di entrare nella sua stanza è suo zio Ben, che funge da spalla su cui piangere ed è l’unico orecchio disposto ad ascoltarlo. Peter chiede se è possibile che sua zia e suo zio lo adottino, come ultima spiaggia. Ben è chiaramente sconvolto dalla decisione che suo fratello e sua cognata hanno preso per il figlio, ma purtroppo deve rifiutare.

«Non voglio essere intrappolato in un matrimonio privo d’amore, zio Ben. Voglio essere in grado di fare quello che voglio –_ dovrei _essere in grado di fare tutto ciò che voglio, nella mia vita!»

«Lo so, Peter. Mi dispiace.» E Ben lo pensa davvero. 

Passa una settimana prima che Peter venga trascinato fuori dalla sua stanza per prepararsi all’incontro con il _fidanzato_. Sbuffa mentre si guarda allo specchio. È sicuro che la maggior parte delle coppie stabilisca un legame reciproco prima di compiere il passo successivo del matrimonio, ma non ha più importanza, dopotutto. Apparentemente non riuscirà mai a_ scrivere_ la sua storia. Certo, Peter non sa molto di Tony Stark, oltre che è l'erede della Stark Industries, e che è un genio. Tony non ha mai partecipato a nessuno dei balli o alle cerimonie di premiazione a cui lui e Harry – e tutti gli altri futuri eredi – sono stati costretti a partecipare. Si dice che il giovane Stark marini gli eventi in cui i suoi genitori presidiano, per fare un dispetto a suo padre, Howard.

E, naturalmente, Peter sa che aspetto ha Tony. Deve ammetterlo, è bello. Quella serie di voci sul suo conto, però, dipingono un marasma di prospettive che Peter non è sicuro di saper gestire. Dovrà passare il resto della sua vita con un totale estraneo che, probabilmente, non gli rivolgerà mai nemmeno uno sguardo. Il pensiero del cupo futuro che lo attende gli fa stringere il cuore di così tanto dolore, che quasi gli sgorgano lacrime dagli occhi. Peter si maledice, asciugandosi la faccia, quando sua madre gli va incontro per fargli sapere che sono pronti a partire. Lui si gira per andarsene, senza nemmeno salutare né lei, né suo padre. 

La festa della proposta si tiene presso il Plaza. C’è un sacco di gente. La maggior parte sono persone che Peter non ha mai incontrato in vita sua. Tutti si congratulano con lui per il suo fidanzamento. Con sorrisi falsi e forzati “grazie”, Peter ruba occhiate ai suoi genitori, che però lo ignorano, troppo impegnati a parlare con il dannato sindaco e gli Stark.

Tuttavia, Peter nota che gli Stark sembrano preoccupati. Howard controlla l'orologio ogni minuto e Maria guarda oltre la folla, verso la porta. Giura di sentire Howard mormorare qualcosa di simile a “Meglio che non sia in ritardo, lo giuro su Dio”. Immediatamente, Maria guarda suo marito, prendendogli il braccio per tentare di calmarlo, siccome è sempre più furibondo. Peter si chiede improvvisamente se Maria ha sposato Howard volentieri o se è capitata in una situazione simile alla sua, quando era più giovane. 

La festa dura un paio d'ore. Un buon gruppo di ospiti è seduto, sembra annoiato o si sposta tra la folla, a disagio. Tony sarebbe dovuto arrivare ore fa. Sembra che le voci sul fatto che sia inaffidabile siano vere, dopo tutto. Peter sospira e esce sul balcone. Di questo passo non sarebbe sorpreso se venisse lasciato all'altare. Guarda il traffico sottostante, invidioso della libertà concessa agli altri. È improvvisamente scosso dal casino della festa, che cresce ad un tratto di volume, dietro di lui. È un mix di sussulti, risate e urla. Torna cautamente all'interno dell'edificio, appena in tempo per vedere finalmente Tony Stark entrare in scena.

Nei vestiti più stravaganti possibili, il ragazzo sembra un mix tra _Willy Wonka_ e _Pippi Calzelunghe_. Una canottiera male assortita con un giacchetto che sembra troppo piccolo, per la sua stazza. Pantaloni corti che gli arrivano sul girovita e calzini lunghi con scarpe eleganti ai piedi, ma una diversa dall’altra. Un paio di occhiali da sole _Persol_ appoggiati sul ponte del naso.

Tony Stark attraversa la festa come se fosse il proprietario di casa, sollevando gli occhiali verso alcune persone per ammiccare, puntando le dita a pistola contro gli altri e lanciando un enorme e meraviglioso sorriso verso tutti coloro a cui può elargirlo. Si ferma di fronte ai suoi genitori. Con sorpresa di Peter, sembrano non del tutto stupiti dall'abbigliamento stravagante del figlio – a differenza di tutti gli altri, che stanno scattando foto o registrando video.

È quando Peter guarda i suoi genitori per vedere le loro reazioni, che sorride in modo genuino per la prima volta dopo settimane dall'annuncio. Entrambi sono naturalmente inorriditi da Tony Stark. Il suo aspetto e il suo comportamento la dicono lunga. Mary fa abbassare Richard alla sua altezza per sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio. Peter non riesce a capire, ma è chiaro che stanno riconsiderando la loro decisione. _Bene_.

Quindi Tony si gira verso Peter, e l'aria di spavalderia che lo avvolgeva quasi scompare. Il suo viso si ammorbidisce, e ignora qualunque cosa gli stia dicendo Howard. Con gli occhi fissi su Peter, si fa strada verso il suo promesso sposo che, finalmente, conosce. Tony alza gli occhiali da sole sulla testa e il respiro di Peter si ferma. Il suo stomaco si riempie di farfalle ed è abbastanza sicuro che ha iniziato a tremare.

«Ehi», dice Tony.

«Uh, c-ciao», balbetta Peter, confuso.

Tony si muove sul posto e intasca le mani. «Allora, tu sei Peter, eh? _Il mio fidanzato_?»

«Sì», mormora lui, laconico.

«Bene, allora, Peter.» Tony allarga le braccia per lasciarsi valutare. «Ti piace quello che vedi?» Prima che Peter abbia la possibilità di rispondere, Howard si avvicina, tirando il braccio di Tony per fermarlo. Peter si acciglia.

«Tony, che diavolo pensi di fare?», sibila Howard, a denti stretti. «Di fronte a tutte queste persone? Di fronte al sindaco? Ai nostri sostenitori!»

«Non avevo capito che questa era la tua festa, Howard», scherza Tony, poi fa un gesto a tutti i partecipanti. «O la loro!» 

«Tony, per favore», supplica Maria, cercando di zittirlo. «Non essere ridicolo.» 

«Ah, andiamo, mamma. È quello che so fare meglio, giusto?» Tony si gira e sorride a Peter, che non può fare a meno di ricambiare quel gesto.

«Howard? Maria?» Richard e Mary si avvicinano. «Possiamo parlare? In privato?» 

Con un’occhiata tagliente di Howard, Tony alza gli occhi al cielo mentre osserva i quattro adulti scusarsi. Howard fa un cenno mortificato agli ospiti e ne riserva uno fin troppo teatrale al sindaco, prima di uscire dalla stanza. Lentamente, gli ospiti tornano alla feste. Alcuni se ne vanno, quando le acque si calmano. Tutti danno a Tony e Peter un po 'di spazio per conoscersi.

«Non intendevo metterti in imbarazzo, Peter», borbotta Tony. «Non è mai stata mia intenzione.»

«Lo so», Peter gli crede. «Ho pensato che la notizia dovesse aver colpito in negativo anche te.»

«Sì, ero così incazzato quando i miei genitori mi hanno detto che sarei stato coinvolto in un matrimonio forzato! Soprattutto dopo avermi detto con _chi _sarebbe stato.»

Peter sente il cuore sprofondare nel vuoto._ Era davvero così deludente?_

«Ero preoccupato che non sarei stato alla tua altezza, quindi ho pensato di mettere su questa farsa per dare a te e ai tuoi genitori la possibilità di ripensarci.» Tony guarda verso la porta, che i loro genitori hanno attraversato poco fa. «Sembra che abbia funzionato.»

«Aspetta, hai pensato che non saresti stato alla _mia_ altezza?», mormora Peter. «Stai scherzando? Sei Tony Stark! Sei intelligente! Sei bello! Sei divertente! Chi non vorrebbe sposarti?»

Tony inclina la testa di lato, allargando la bocca in un sorriso. «Pensi che io sia divertente?» 

Peter balbetta. «Be’, io... voglio dire, sì. Penso che tu sia... piuttosto divertente.» 

«Arrossisci un sacco quando sei in imbarazzo. Che cosa carina.» Peter non ha idea di come rispondere. Si perde negli occhi socchiusi di Tony e, onestamente, ne vuole ancora. Vuole più Tony. Non vuole annullare il fidanzamento.

«Mi piaci», sbotta.

Tony sbatte le palpebre. «Okay... _Anche tu mi piaci_?», chiede, come se fosse ovvio.

Peter sussulta. «No, voglio dire... voglio conoscerti di più. Non voglio annullare il fidanzamento, o che lo facciano i miei genitori. Non so, va bene anche per te?»

Tony si indica. «Vuoi davvero stare con un disastro come me?» 

«Be’, ho problemi di fiducia in me stesso. Magari, forse, possiamo essere due disastri insieme?» 

«Oh, che cosa brutta da dire!»

«Non è quello che volevo dire!» Tony sorride e prende Peter per mano, allontanandosi dalla festa; lontano dalle ramanzine dei loro genitori. Escono fuori, dove Tony fa portare la sua auto all’entrata, da un parcheggiatore. Apre la portiera laterale, permettendo a Peter di sedersi, prima di chiuderla e di salire sul lato del guidatore.

«Dove stiamo andando?», chiede Peter, e l'eccitazione supera il suo buonsenso. Saltella leggermente sul sedile, il che fa ridere Tony.

«Dove vuoi tu.»

Peter ci pensa per un secondo. «La spiaggia, magari?» 

Così, trascorrono gran parte del pomeriggio – e la prima serata insieme – lungo la costa di Hamptons, mano nella mano.

**FINE**   
  
  


__________________________________  
  


**Storia tradotta da [Miryel](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=534956)  
Storia Originale [Arranged Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081564/chapters/45331282) di [Goofatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron) **  
  
**_Angolo angoloso delle angolate di Miryel:_**  
Ebbene sì, la vostra amichevole Miryel di quartiere non si limita solo a distribuire e riempire EFP di storie proprie su questi due adorabili DEFICIENTI, ma ora ne traduce pure! No, davvero, quando ho letto questa storia la prima volta, me ne sono innamorata follemente e, decisamente, non potevo lasciarla al solo pubblico Anglofono/Americano. Quindi eccomi qui, con la prima di una serie di traduzione che ho intenzione di fare; sì, siccome ho tanto tempo libero... NO, NON È VERO, però eccomi qua e se siete arrivati fin qui, ne sono felice.  
Chi mi conosce sa quanto adori questi due (sì, okay, lo so si era capito da un po') e quanto mi piacciano in questi contesti dove sono coetanei. Se ci mettiamo poi un matrimonio combinato con delle motivazioni pure abbastanza coerenti, non potevo che ADORARE alla follia questa breve – tro**ppo breve, shot.**  
  
****_About the traslation:_ ho cercato di attenermi il più possibile al testo, ma ho dovuto fare qualche cambiamento per rendere il resto più fluido e fruibile, eliminando qualche ripetizione dei nomi e, non meno importante, cercare di rendere alcune espressioni – che in italiano sarebbero risultate macchinose, più piacevoli alla lettura. Ho cambiato qualche "He Says" "He Answers", proprio per questo, utilizzando qualche espressione diversa, siccome per fortuna l'italiano ne è satolla. Spero che la resa finale vi piaccia, se vi va, lasciatemi un commentino e non dimenticate di MIPIACCIARE tutta la storia originale e, perché no, leggere l'autrice che a me personalmente, piace moltissimo ♥  
  
Infine, non meno importante, ringrazio[ _Lightning_](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=123574) (CIAO BONAZZA) per avermi dato un sacco di dritte su come creare un account di traduzione, come comportarmi con il testo e le note e soprattutto per aver ascoltato le mie INFINITE paturnie nei riguardi di questa scelta improvvisa di mettermi a fare il traduttore, invece di proseguire storie già inziate, mie, e mai finite (SOCCOJONA LO SO). Vi invito ad andare anche a MIPIACCIARE lei e a leggere le sue storie, che meritano, ve lo garantisco ♥  
Giuro che vi lascio stare, ora, o mi denunciate per sequestro di persona, lo so già!  
A presto,  
Miry


End file.
